With the progress in cloud services, power consumed by data centers, with an information processing system as a base, is expected to significantly increase in the future, and saving power in data centers is under study.
The power consumed by a data center includes power consumed by information technology (IT) devices such as a server, a network device, a storage device and the like, and that consumed by air-conditioning machines for cooling down the IT devices and the like. The power consumed by the air-conditioning machines accounts for a large percentage of the total power consumption. Accordingly, to save the power in a data center, not only reductions in the power consumption of IT devices but reductions in the power consumption of air-conditioning machines, which account for a large percentage, are under study.
A large data center is provided in a robust building, and includes equipment such as a power-feeding system to cope with blackouts, an advanced security system, and the like, and employs highly efficient air-conditioning machines that take into account an operating environment of IT devices in many cases.
In the meantime, in recent years, attention has been focused on container data centers that can be provided at a short delivery time, have a high equipment expandability, and can be provided by less initial investment, and container data centers have begun being operated. In such a container data center, power consumed by air-conditioning machines can be reduced by using the external air to cool down IT devices.
Also a technique is known for enabling servers to be integrated in a high density by omitting a cold aisle for cooling down the air, or a ventilation flue within racks in a data center.
Additionally, a technique is known for reducing the volume of cooling air by providing a supply port in a data center for supplying cooling air blown by an air-conditioning machine into the area of a flow passage up to an intake of an exhaust of hot air emitted from an electronic device.
Furthermore, a technique is known for improving cooling efficiency by providing a grille that cools down the air within an accommodation room for accommodating IT devices, supplies the cooled air under the floor, and circulates the air within the accommodation room in a data center.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-191974
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-190967
Patent Document 3 Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-59741